We
by LyaraCR
Summary: E quando o fim chegar? Quando for inevitável? O fim nunca é inevitável. PadAckles.


**Aviso: **Contém aqui uma boa dose de drama, bebidas, antidepressivos e insinuação de relacionamento homossexual. Não gosta, não leia, Okay?

**Disclaimer**: Nada aqui me pertence além do drama e da trama... Os atores são propriedades de sí mesmos e talvez um do outro. Não estou lucrando nada com isso.

**E** quando o fim chegar? Quando for inevitável? O fim nunca é inevitável.

**We…**

— We're too old to keep these things going on and on…

— _Nós estamos velhos demais pra continuar e continuar e continuar com isso..._

A voz grave de Jared pareceu oprimir até mesmo a respiração do outro. De repente, o elevador pareceu pequeno demais. Por um instante, pensou que seria apenas uma alucinação, resultado do uso constante daquelas coisas que o faziam lidar com a realidade um pouco mais facilmente. Olhou de esguelha para ele. Parecia estar falando sério. Talvez sério demais para tentar descontrair com uma piada sem graça. Se manteve calado. Não tinha como contestar. Sabia que ele estava certo. Mas porque decidira parar justo agora? E que história era essa de estarem velhos demais? Quando tudo começou, seis anos atrás, jamais pensara ouvir isso daqueles lábios que tremera ao beijar pela primeira vez. Agora sabia que ele cansara de tanto fingir. Sabia que não tinha mais volta. Para nenhum deles.

— Why?

— _Por que?_

— Things seems to be turning into a mess... I'm confused, you know… I want to give up my marriage… The series… Everything… And the worst is that I know I can't… Not even for you, for us…

— _As coisas parecem estar se transformando numa baderna… Eu estou confuso, você sabe… Eu quero desistir do meu casamento… Da série… Tudo… E o pior é que eu sei que não posso... Nem mesmo por você, por nós..._

— You can't or won't?

— _Você não pode ou não quer?_

— Don't know… It's getting' harder, Jen… Seems this is killing me…

— _Não sei… Está ficando difícil, Jen… Parece que isso está me matando…_

— Killin' you? — exaltou-se. Era absurdo saber que ele se importava apenas com o que sentia… Havia mudado tanto nesse tanto tempo de convivência.. — This whole shit is killin' me too, Jared!

— _Matando você? — Toda essa merda está me matando também, Jared!_

— Don't call me Jared!

— _Não me chame de Jared!_

— Yes, I call you whatever I want! You belong to me!

— _Sim, eu te chamo do que quiser! Você me pertence!_

— No Jensen… I belonged someday. Not anymore…

— _Não Jensen... Eu pertenci um dia. Não mais..._

Sentia toda a dor daquelas palavras cruzando seu corpo, o fazendo se sentir torpe demais. Talvez ele tivesse se cansado de tê-lo no momento que bem quisesse. Talvez tivesse se cansado do amor incondicional, de tudo o que o outro fizera por ele, de todas as provações, sofrimentos... Talvez se entregara demais a alguém que apenas parecera merecer poucas vezes.

— 'Kay... So... — sua voz estava embargada, mas sabia que era bom ator o bastante para fingir que nada o afetara — see you soon...

— _Okay... Então... — te vejo em breve..._

A porta do elevador se abriu e, a noite que havia pretendido passar ao lado dele esvanecia aos poucos enquanto andava.

— Dare to leave me here? In the hallway?

— _Ousa me deixar aqui? No corredor?_

— Screw you Jared… Don't want me anymore… You expressed this seconds ago… Leave me alone.

— _Foda-se Jared… Não me quer mais… Você expressou isso segundos atrás… __Me deixe em paz._

— Jen…

— _Jen…_

— Don't. Just let me live my own life now… If you think I'll lay beside you like a whore once again, you're wrong.

— _Não. Só me deixa viver minha própria vida agora... Se você pensa que eu vou me deitar ao seu lado como uma puta outra vez, você está errado._

— You're not strong enough.

— _Você não é forte o bastante._

Com um sorriso cínico, Jensen voltou as costas ao outro e caminhou em direção a porta de seu apartamento. Ouvia os passos seguindo, seguindo.

— Stop following me...

— _Pare de me seguir..._

— Jen... I beg you... Forgive me.. I didn't... I didn't mean to...

— _Jen… Eu te suplico… Me perdoa.. Eu não... Eu não quis dizer que..._

— Goodbye, Padalecki.

— _Adeus, Padalecki._

Dito isso, entrou, abandonando-o fechado no corredor. Do lado de dentro de sua porta, podia demonstrar toda a sua fraqueza, e sim, o faria, mas esperaria que ele fosse embora primeiro, e, pelo que o conhecia, não o faria tão cedo. Ficaria alí. Quando sabia errar e sabia que tudo estava por um fio, se desesperava a ponto de perder-se, ficar feito um animal abandonado, amargando as próprias decisões.

Não sabia o que fazer. Estava parado feito um bobo no meio da sala, talvez esperando algum sinal do outro. Os minutos foram passando e sabia, ou ao menos sentia que tudo estava realmente perdido... Ele nada fizera. Nem mesmo um único som. Não, não se deixaria cair de joelhos alí. Provavelmente ele havia descido pelas escadas porque o elevador não fizera barulho algum.

A primeira lágrima caiu, abrindo espaço para todas as outras que vieram a seguir. Seu peito estava doendo como se tivesse levado um golpe ou coisa assim e queria chorar feito um menino perdido dos pais no centro da cidade. Sim, estava desesperado. E já sabia o que fazer agora.

Avançou em direção ao bar pequeno onde estocava seu tesouro de whiskey caro o bastante para valer alguns meses de trabalho... Alcançou uma inocente garrafa e em seguida foi andando em passos lentos até o quarto onde passara tantas e tantas noites com ele. Olhar para aquilo tudo e pensar que nunca mais o teria em seus braços o fizera esquentar por dentro, contendo a vontade de gritar para todo o mundo ouvir agora.

— You shouldn't have done this to me... Jared…

— _Você não devia ter feito isso comigo... Jared..._

Sussurrou ao nada. Olhou a sua volta mais uma vez, indo na direção do armário, pegando um frasco com alguns comprimidos e abrindo a garrafa... Sorriu abobalhado, os olhos avermelhados ainda lacrimejando feito loucos... Alguns passos e podia ver toda a cidade. A janela imensa o deixava ver os carros, a vida, enquanto enlouquecia aos poucos. A vida, aquela vida que parecia ter fugido por entre seus dedos desde o casamento dele. Um cristal que, quebrado, jamais se colaria outra vez. Ao menos era assim que pensava agora. Estava sério demais para ter volta. Quantas vezes tentara lutar contra aquilo? Quantas vezes tentara esquecer? Quantas vezes amargara ao vê-lo feliz ao lado da pessoa errada? Quantas vezes tentara não chorar ao chegar em casa depois de tentar afastá-lo para consertar a coisa toda?

Tantas questões... Nenhuma resposta. Apenas o silêncio de seu mundo. Daquele mundo que antes era preenchido pelo som da voz dele, de suas gargalhadas, de seus gemidos... E até das palavras de amor que... Droga... Não queria se lembrar. De nada. Nem mesmo de hoje.

Alguns comprimidos, não muitos, nem poucos, alguns goles daquele whiskey e pôde ver a cidade lá em baixo começar a se tornar apenas uma visão borrada.

000

Sabia que havia algo errado. Estava parado frente a seu carro no estacionamento, sem conseguir ir embora. Já haviam alguns minutos. Muitos minutos. Sentia que estava chorando, mas estava também sem reação até mesmo para olhar seu reflexo. Havia sido injusto com ele. Por ser fraco, ter medo de tudo o que ainda enfrentariam juntos, de ter que aturar um casamento cheio de chantagens, cheio de compras de sentimentos e ações, de ter que aturar a dor de esconder aquilo por mais tempo... Havia ferido quem menos deveria, afinal, ele sempre estava ao seu lado, não importando as circunstâncias. Era ele quem sempre dizia que o amava no fim do dia sem ser comprado com uma joia, um carro ou um vestido caro...

— Jensen...

— _Jensen..._

Sussurrou... As forças de seu ser pareciam ter sido drenadas. O nó em sua garganta não deixava que respirasse direito... Algo o estava mantendo alí, sabia. E só podia pensar no nome dele, em seu rosto e no último olhar que dirigira a sua pessoa.. Um olhar de nojo, desprezo e decepção. Não, não podia deixar aquilo como estava.

Correu, feito criança. Correu até o elevador e se confundiu umas dez vezes com a maldita senha, tão nervoso se encontrava. E se ele não o deixasse entrar, arrombaria a porta até mesmo com seu corpo.

Os minutos passavam enquanto aquela caixa sufocante o levava para cima, para cima, para ele. Parecia uma eternidade. Quando a porta se abriu, correu para fora, chorando, em direção ao apartamento dele. Chamou uma, duas, três vezes. Aquele silêncio não era usual, não para quando brigavam. Ele costumava escutar música para não ouvir as batidas na porta nem os telefones tocando...

— Jensen, come on!

— _Jensen, vamos lá!_

Gritou, chorando, sem ter o menor recato, sem sentir vergonha de estar assim. Bateu à porta mais muitas vezes e sem obter resposta, se debateu contra ela até que a mesma cedesse. Estava dentro. A fechou e foi em busca dele em todos os cômodos, até chegar ao quarto e ver o que tanto temia...

Sentado à beira da janela imensa, no espaço onde fizeram amor tantas e tantas vezes, sobre as almofadas escuras, estava ele. Uma expressão de paz que não parecia nem um pouco normal, aceitável. Os olhos entreabertos não piscavam. O frasco e a garrafa jogados ao chão o fizeram se apavorar. Correu até ele apenas para sentir a pele gelada.

— Jensen! Please! Wake up!

— _Jensen! Por favor! Acorda!_

Desesperado, o sacudiu algumas vezes, tentando trazê-lo de volta. Tudo passava por sua cabeça e agora parecia tarde demais para tentar dar valor à pessoa mais importante de sua vida...

— If you're gone, I'm too...

— _Se você se for, eu me vou também..._

Disse, abraçado a ele, acolhendo-o contra seu peito enquanto com uma única mão, discava para a emergência.

000

Abriu os olhos. Ele dirigia. Sua cabeça estava girando e em poucos segundos se viu chorando. Ele parou o carro.

— What's going on, Jay? Are you okay?

— _O que tá pegando, Jay? Você está bem?_

— Please, hug me… Just… hug me…

— _Por favor, me abraça… Só… __Me abraça…_

— 'Kay…

— _Tudo bem..._

Reconheceu as roupas dele, assim como as suas… Aquilo decerto fora um aviso. E agora compreendia, finalmente, que não importavam as dificuldades, era com ele que tinha que estar. Jamais se sentira tão abalado com sonhos como esse, nem mesmo quando era protagonizado por sua pessoa... Mas alí, era ele. E sem ele, para Jared, não havia caminho...


End file.
